Van Helsing
by shadow danser
Summary: Harry has come into a little bit of a truble...he's been send back in time...can he get back and will be want to? this is slash or Yaoi for those who dont like boy on boy...go away
1. Chapter 1

-1AU: now this is the first chapter of a POSSIBLE story… . I might or might not write more of this story but that all depends on the response I get… I do know that in the current state it doesn't seem like I get my fics uploaded properly but you all gotta admit that it is hard to keep up on a fic…well have a good time reading.

PARIS?!!!!

Harry was annoyed, no wait he was more then annoyed he was down right pissed and why might you ask was he this angry? Oh the reason was very simple. Lets turn the time back about 10 hours or so.

The final battle had started and the fighting had gone on as worst when finally the dark lord Voldemort had appeared on the field flinging curses left and right on his search for Harry. He called out for the boy-who-lived, a challenge for the rest of the battle, one duel for the win…no more killing…no more deaths or family's split apart by the green curse that fell from to many lips, no more limbs teared apart by werewolf's sharp teethes or vampires hunting gaze.

Harry accepted the challenge before Dumbledoor could intervene and soon a area was cleared for the duel, the duel for the wizard world. It raged hard and for Harry it seemed to go on forever but then…then Harry finally hit him and time seemed to stop for just those few precious seconds it took Voldemort to understand that he was gonna lose. He raised his wand like in slow motion and chanted a spell just seconds before he was hit and in that moment Harry understood…. He wasn't walking from this battle alive.

Voldemort last spell hit him hard and sendt him to the ground but as his vision blackened and dragged him away to darkness he could hear his friends screams, Hagrids roar of anger and Remus cry of fear. But he couldn't keep up with it all…he fell into the oblivion that waited on him.

But right about now you might question how the hell Harry was alive? Well it was very simple… the spell Voldemort had used was not killing him…it sendt him away from the battle field and not only did it send him to bloody Paris…IT SENDT HIM BACK IN TIME!! Now could you see why Harry was pissed of.

But you might now ask how he knew he was sendt back in time? Hmmm? Well…it could be for the fact that the BLOODY EIFFLETOWER YET HAD TO BE BUILT!

Harry sighed and leaned heavily against the wall as his leg throbbed with pain from a cutting curse "what am I going to do?" he muttered to himself, trying to clear his head of the grogginess he was feeling. His head snapped up as he heard loud voices "he couldn't have gotten far…spread out troops and find van Helsing!" Harry frowned as he hid better in the shadows.

Van Helsing? Wasn't that the name of …. Harry's thoughts didn't get farther as something or someone crashed into him, sending him into the ground with a bang. Harry whimpered softly as his wounds arched even more then before. Harry moved his head slightly and came face to face with dark eyes and a handsome face.

Helsing's view 

I ran fast away from the Notre Danm as I yet again didn't manage to get my objective with me. Damn mister Hyde for being such a stubborn annoying BIG pri..ouf!. He crashed into something in the shadows, something small and warm. He blinked a few times to clear his eyes and then he raised his head as he heard a whimper but the minute he did he became captivated by the greenest most soulful eyes he had ever come over. He couldn't help staring at the beauty of below him as a the pale boy started to blush a delightful shade of red.

Sudden voices snapped Van Helsing out of his dazed state and he realized slightly panicked that he couldn't get away….his only escape route was blocked by the police that where quickly closing in on him. He cursed darkly as he jumped up and readied himself for a fight. In his panic he had forgotten about the boy but when a hand closed around his sleeve he remberd.

The boy closed his eyes and all around Van Helsing suddenly blurred out and as it did he could se the police come thru the ally, stop, look around and turn back. Everything went back to the normal dark "what the hell…." the boys grip on his sleeve loosened and he fell over. Van Helsing caught him before he could hit the pavement and held him close.

"….who are you?" he muttered quietly as he pushed a few black hair locks away from the boys forehead " or what are you?" he murmured as he observed a lightning bolt scar on the pale forehead. He lifted the boy and held him close "well I cant leave you here all alone seeing as you helped me…plus the fact that your powers makes you a target for the Vatican…"

Van Helsing sighed and moved quickly thru the dark ally's and streets before he was noticed by anyone 'this is going to be troublesome…' he thought as he found his horse and secured the boy to himself "no use in getting cold" he muttered with a slight blush as he rode out of Paris heading towards Rome.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry blinked tiredly as sharp sun light hit his face and a cold breeze coloured his cheeks red. He shifted slowly only to discover that he was tightly packed in a warm blanket, he moved his head to see a fire cracking merrily and a horse tied to a three not far away.

Harry sat up slowly and almost fell over when a wave of dizziness took over his head "oh man…. Never use your powers after a battle Harry…it never ends well" Harry sighed and rubbed his temples, never hearing the dry leaf crack. "so your awake"

Harry snapped his head towards the gruff voice and there he stood, a tall man with a rugged looking face, dark eyes and a small smile on his face. Harry could find one word for a guy like him… handsome "I thought you would sleep forever little one" the man put down two hares that he must have caught with a snare.

Harry blushed as the man turned dark observing eyes on him, seeming to se thru his soul and heart for all he was and ever could be "…what is your name little one?" the man questioned gently. Harry frowned slightly as he was called little but answered softly "my name is Harry… Harry Potter my good sir" the man snorted "please…call me Van Helsing…sir makes me feel old" Harry frowned "Van…Helsing….as in the man that works for the knight of the holy order?" Van Helsing tensed.

Van Helsing moved quicker then Harry could see and before he knew it Harry's chin was caught as Van Helsing held it tightly, looking him in the eyes "how do you know this?" the question was asked harshly but Harry could see in those dark eyes a small glimmer of fear, fear for exposure, fear of rejection, fear of… Harry blinked, fear of him?

Now the real question came…to lie or tell the truth?

And the more Harry hesitated the more he notice the grip on his chin tightened and in the end he only came up with one way…lie "I don't know….I just sometimes…know stuff…things none are suppose to know…things that are hidden…." he whimpered as the grip tightened but Van Helsing sighed and let go.

"Sorry" he muttered, pulling slightly away "I didn't mean to…well you know…" Harry smiled "you're a hunted man…a man few likes and even fewer know…. Not even you know yourself really…" Van Helsing eyes snapped to him but when he made a motion to talk Harry hused him "I know things… its just how it is." Van Helsing smiled slightly in returned and moved back to the rabbits, skinning them and putting them up for cooking in a comfortable silence.

It was Harry that broke it when he notice his wounds where cleaned and dressed and that his robe was removed "mister Van Helsing…" he broke of Harry without glancing up from the rabbit "don't call me that…just call me Van Helsing" Harry nodded "Van Helsing then… did you bandage up my wounds?" Van Helsing grunted.

"Thank you then….it was very kind of you" Harry smiled "now that you mentioned wounds…where did you get yours? And speaking of yourself…where did you get your power from?" Harry blinked "I was in a fight" half truth…he was in a fight…just slightly larger then what Van Helsing could think "my powers…I was born with them" again a half truth… he did have to go to school to get them under control.

Van Helsing observed him as he filled a pot with water "okay…I believe you but I do hope for your own good that your telling the truth little one…cause sooner or later I will know but right now I suggest you get yourself some warm food in you and some sleep cause we still have a long way to go"

Harry tilted his head "go…where?" Van Helsing smirked "to Rome my dear….to Rome"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: well…R&R? cause the continuing depends on the respons


	2. The Vatican

-1**AN:**well …. I got a lot of response to the first chapter and for those of you who commented on my writing mistakes….; I know but I swear am gonna try to get better.

Now there was one that commented on my use of American when they talked? . okay I know that Harry is English but am more in dub when it comes to Van Helsing cause he travels the world and he must be somewhat effected by that right?

Anyhow this is the second chapter but be warned…I might not continue . …. It really depends okay.

The Vatican  


Harry held tightly around Van Helsing's waist as they rode thru the streets of Rome, they had been riding for four days and this would be the last. It was a relief because Harry was quite tired of being on a freaking horse because right now…his ass hurt.

Harry yelled over the wind "are we there yet Van Helsing?" Harry could feel Van Helsing shake slightly and faintly hear the chuckling over the wind in his ears. Harry sighed and contended himself with clinging to the other mans waist so not to fall of the horse.

His mind wandered back to when he had woken up at the camp and got to know who he was with and where he was headed. Harry couldn't help but feel somewhat afraid of what the Knights of the Holy Order might do to him but Van Helsing had promised him that no harm would come to him and Harry believed him. As strange as it might be Harry felt he could trust Van Helsing with his life if he had to.

Van Helsing suddenly slowed down and when Harry looked around he notice a big palaces looking church. Van Helsing seeing Harry's questioning look calmly made the horse walk to the stares before saying anything " this is the Vatican… or as you may know, also the headquarter of the Holy Order" he slid of the horse and tied it up before turning to Harry "…you coming?" Harry jumped slightly in surprise before sending the building a doubting look "… is it safe?"

Van Helsing sendt Harry a look and Harry quickly added " I mean….for one like me… I mean there not going to try to… errrg kill me or start experimenting on me?" Harry swallowed at the thought and shuddered softly. Van Helsing look soften "no… you helped me and you don't do anything evil as far as I can see" Van Helsing smirked and poked Harry's side and Harry snorted softly and almost fell of the horse "no…not evil just ticklish" Van Helsing laughed and Harry couldn't help but laugh with him.

"okay okay then" Harry slid of the horse but landed in a wrong way and fell over, but he didn't fall on the stone laid path but instead hi meet a warm hard flesh wall "take it easy Harry… you might hurt yourself if your not careful" it was Van Helsing who had caught him before he fell. Harry peeked up at him as the other man was taller then him and blushed "yeah…I guess so but am mostly used to being slightly hurt" Harry smiled slightly and pulled away from Van Helsing. Van Helsing himself frowned both at the words and the missing warmth.

"well we better get going" as much as he disliked the implication of Harry's words he decided not to pry 'I can wait until he trust's me' he thought to himself as he quickly moved up the stairs of the Vatican, Harry following after him closely.

He lead Harry thru halls after halls that he found ordinary but for Harry it was fascinating to see the artwork that was all over the church. Harry had never been a big church person but he did not need to be that to find this art awe inspiring or even godlike. He stopped at a painting that did not seem to fit in, it was a angle but around it was darkness and the angle himself looked…faded? Like the light from the inside of him had been covered over by a cloth. Harry tilted his head and frowned as for some reason the angle looked familiar.

Van Helsing stopped when he notice that Harry was not following him and for one panicked moment he thought he had lost him. He turned around to start looking for him but sighed in relief as he notice Harry not far away from him, staring at a painting "Harry!" he called out and Harry jumped and twirled around in surprise before blushing "sorry" he quickly after Van Helsing as he started walking. "I know there must be much to see here Harry but please… keep up with me" he said mildly and Harry couldn't help but blush more at his own foolishness "yeah"

As they walked through the halls they passed monks all in talking in hushed tones, all of which gave friendly nods to Harry or a smile but not all of them where to Van Helsing himself. It was clearly that for some of these monks had a dislike for Van Helsing "ignore them Harry if there sending you to evil look… there just old pompous farts most of there monks" Harry snorted softly at Van Helsings words but wisely held his mouth shut.

Van Helsing lead him to a confession box and stopped right outside the door "Harry…when I go in there I want you to be quiet, and wait right here…can you do that for me?" Harry bit his lip before nodding "yeah" he smiled before walking in to the box.

He crossed himself "forgive me father for I have…" but he didn't get farther as another voice interrupted "sinned. Yes I know, your very good at that" Harry could hear something be pulled up as Van Helsing made a face "you shattered the rose window" the priest, because that was what Harry thought the person was, said. Van Helsing turned his face back to the voice "not to split hair but it was mister Hide who did the shattering" he said mildly but the voice shoot back, slightly gruff "13th century, over six hundred years old….I wish you a week in hell for that"

Van Helsings face stiffened as he answered "it would be a nice reprieve" the voice got lighter "don't get me wrong…your results are unquestionable…but your methods attract far to much attentions" Van Helsings face got a strange look on it " wanted posters? We are not pleased" Van Helsing growled "you think I like being the most wanted man in Europe? Why don't you and the order do something about it?"

Harry heard a clicking sound and could see a middle aged man's face barely as he stuck it out "because we do not exist" Van Helsing eyes narrowed "then neither do I" Van Helsing quickly stood up but before he could leave the boot a fence came down and Harry yelped in surprise, bringing both of the other two's attention on him. The priest decided to ignore him for now as he continue talking obvious deciding him safe "when we found you crawling up the steps of this church, half dead, it was clear to all of us that you where sendt to do God's work" Van Helsings eyes twitched "why cant he do it himself" "don't blaspheme, you already lost your memory as a penance for past sins" the fence came up as Van Helsing closed his eyes at the priest words.

"now….I would kindly like to meet your companion that you have decided to take with you" Van Helsings eyes flickered open and looked at Harry as the wall behind Van Helsing moved up and away "come here my boy so I can see you properly" the voice was now kinder and with Van Helsings slight nod he moved forward.

The cardinal as Harry now could see it was, smiled slightly "well you have to be the first Van Helsing actually took here alive, tell me child what is your name?" Van Helsing snorted slightly and muttered something under his breath "Harry my sire" the cardinal laughed softly "at least you have manners" he gave Van Helsing a pointed look which he discarded with a yawn "but perhaps you would tell me why you are here child?" but before Harry could answer Van Helsing cut in " he helped me with some unique powers….I thought he could be good to have around, plus he knew about the Holy Order without anyone telling him" he said .

The cardinal gave him a hard look before nodding "ah well onto the matter at hand. If you wish to regain your memory I suggest you heed the call" he stood up and went down the hall behind the wall that had disappeared "that went better then expected" Van Helsing muttered before grabbing onto Harry's shoulder and leading him down after the holy man "stay close alright" Harry nodded and followed after the Cardinal all the while thinking _"what have I gotten myself into…" _….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes what indeed…now as you notice this was a very short chapter but meh I wanted to respond quickly to those of you who wanted a new chapter… now I have a question.

Do you want Van Helsing to be very open about crushing on Harry and Harry oblivius or do you want him trying to hide it and just kinda flirting with Harry? . Yes or No?


End file.
